


Shocking

by fanficshiddles



Category: Kilgrave - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Job, Dominant Loki, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Pain, Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sharing, dominant Kilgrave, electric, master - Freeform, shock collar, slave - Freeform, submissive OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: When Loki attacks in Germany, he is after some release. He finds a young woman alone down an alley so goes to take her. But it turns out she already belongs to someone. Kilgrave.But he's willing to share his well trained pet with the horny God, to allow him some much needed relief.
Relationships: Kilgrave/Original Female Character, Loki/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Shocking

Loki breathed out deeply, smirking as the mortals around him started running and screaming in terror. He held his head high and headed outside, but out of the corner of his eye he spotted a young woman darting up the side of the building.

His cock twitched, it had been _far_ too long since he’d felt the warmth of a woman. He decided he had time for some fun before continuing on with his plan.

-

She ran up the side of the building, her breathing was heavy as she allowed herself to think… to _hope_ that this was finally her opportunity to get away from her Master _._ When the strange being in a fancy suit suddenly appeared and started attacking one of the workers inside, everyone erupted into chaos in fear.

It had been the perfect opportunity for her to escape from under the arm of her Master when the crowd surged at them. She’d heard him calling after her, but ignored him and continued running with the crowd in distress.

Now she was on her own, running through the dimly lit alley.

She skidded to a halt near the other end when the man from inside suddenly materialised right on front of her. Her eyes widened in fear and she quickly started backing up as he began to approach her with large steps. When she turned and went to run back the way she came, she stopped dead as he was also there… Glancing back over her shoulder, she thought she was hallucinating as she was seeing double.

He had a wicked look on his face as he closed in on her. Then the one from behind her suddenly grabbed her and forced her against the wall, a hand wrapped around her neck just above her thick collar. The second one disappeared.

‘Well, well, well. What do we have here?’ Loki hummed as he looked her up and down approvingly, licking his lips. He had a crazed look in his eye that made her shake in pure terror.

‘P… please… Please, let me go.’ She cried out quietly.

‘No amount of begging will help you, pet. But I won’t hurt you, don’t worry. You’re far too pretty for that.’ He reached up with his other hand and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. ‘I will just have my release within you before letting you go… Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you enjoy it too.’ He said sadistically.

Just as Loki was about to tear at her dress, a voice suddenly came from the side of them.

‘Get your hands off her.’

Loki turned his head to the side and sneered at the tall man. He was wearing a dark purple suit, he looked far too calm for Loki’s liking.

‘Why would I take orders from _you?’_ Loki chuckled.

‘Because she is mine. Let her go.’ Kilgrave snarled, eyeing him carefully.

But his power didn’t seem to work on Loki… Loki felt a weird sensation, he could tell the man had some sort of power, but it was failing on him. He raised an eyebrow and turned to face him fully, letting go of the girl. Though she didn’t move an inch now.

‘Your powers are useless on me.’ Loki growled.

Kilgrave was slightly stunned at first, but he kept cool and stepped a bit closer. ‘Clearly they are. You’re not from around here, are you?’

‘I am Loki, a God. I’ve come to rule your pathetic world. But first, I am going to take my pleasure in your little pet here.’ Loki said as he tilted his head slightly towards her. ‘And there is nothing you shall do to stop me.’

Kilgrave put his hands out to the side. ‘By all means, go ahead and use her. I wouldn’t dare try and stop a God. In-fact, I’d be honoured if you were to use my little slut. It certainly seems like you need release.’ Kilgrave said with a slight frown, motioning towards Loki’s large bulge in his trousers.

Loki cocked his head slightly, wondering if this was some trick.

‘Your powers. What are they?’ Just as he asked that, another woman came running down the alley in fear. But she stopped dead when she saw the three.

She turned and went to run away, but Kilgrave stopped her with a single word.

‘Stop!’ He shouted at her.

She stopped dead.

‘Come here.’ He beckoned her, and without hesitation the woman walked right up to him. Kilgrave grinned and stroked her hair, the woman was trembling in fear and tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she didn’t move.

Kilgrave pulled out a small pocket knife and handed it to her. ‘Carve my name into your arm, darling. It’s Kilgrave.’

Loki’s eyes widened slightly, impressed when the woman started doing just that. The pain was evident on her face, but she didn’t stop until his name was permanently on her.

‘Good girl.’ Kilgrave hummed, taking the knife back from her. ‘Now go, get out of my sight.’

The woman then ran away as fast as she could. Kilgrave turned back to Loki, smirking.

‘I can have people do whatever I want.’ Kilgrave said cockily.

‘Impressive… So this girl here, is under your control too?’ Loki asked as he glanced towards her.

‘Not in the same way. She’s a mutant, is immune to my power. But there are other ways to control pretty little things.’ Kilgrave looked at her. ‘Kneel for Loki, pleasure him with your mouth.’

She hesitated, but then Kilgrave reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote. He pressed the button and suddenly the girl cried out in pain as she was electrocuted by the collar. She spasmed for a moment until she quickly fell down to her knees on front of Loki.

The electric stopped and she didn’t hesitate again to do what Kilgrave said. She unbuckled Loki’s belt and pulled his zipper down, then she reached in and took hold of his cock, pulling him free and stroking him. She leaned in and wrapped her lips around him, slowly sucking him.

Loki let out a moan of pleasure, his eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

Kilgrave watched, pleased. He wasn’t stupid, he could tell Loki was powerful, the fact his powers didn’t work on him was enough of a clue. So instead of trying to anger or make an enemy in him, he decided to win him over. Get on his good side. Perhaps they could help one another out.

Loki reached down and gripped the back of her head, pushing her further down on him. She swallowed around him and did her best not to choke, she knew what would happen if she pulled away or choked too much.

‘Ohhh, yes. She’s wonderful.’ Loki growled, thrusting his hips as he fucked her mouth.

‘She certainly is.’ Kilgrave chuckled and moved in closer, eyeing his girl carefully. ‘Why don’t we go somewhere more comfortable once you’re finished. Then you can _really_ get to know her. And I feel we could perhaps help one another.’

Loki managed to drag his eyes off the girl long enough to look at Kilgrave, he nodded once. Mainly because he wanted to fuck her, he wasn’t fussed about joining forces with anyone. But perhaps his control powers could come in handy.

It wasn’t too long before Loki came, as it had been so long and the girl was doing such a wonderful job, it was one of the most fulfilling orgasms he’d had. Spilling down her throat. But he had too much cum, she couldn’t swallow him all in time and started coughing slightly, some dribbling out down her chin.

That earned her a zap from Kilgrave. She cried out in pain and fell forward slightly against Loki’s thigh, he grabbed her head to steady her. When Kilgrave stopped the shock collar, he reached down and grabbed her upper arm, hauling her up to her feet.

‘You’ll be a good girl and let Loki fuck you, won’t you, pet?’ He growled in her ear, keeping her in tightly against his side.

‘Y… Yes, Master.’ She whispered, eyes down to the ground.

-

Loki found it was a rather good idea going with Kilgrave and the girl. It gave him somewhere safe to lay low for a short while and to have some fun, let off steam.

‘Undress. Show Loki what you’ve got to offer.’ Kilgrave demanded when they went into the bedroom, he sat down on the edge of the bed to watch.

She didn’t hesitate, knowing what would happen if she did. Once her clothes were removed, she put them to the side and kept her hands down at her sides, letting Loki see her.

‘Very nice.’ Loki purred, walking over to her he started pawing at her breasts and brushing his thumbs across her nipples, making her gasp. ‘Very responsive.’ He cooed in delight.

He slid his hand down between her thighs and started touching her, she was slightly wet already. So it didn’t him too long to work her up more. His long fingers slid through her folds and across her clit, making her squeak.

‘I want to see you cum, pet. Let’s see what kind of noises you make.’ He swiftly grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed, climbing over her.

Kilgrave just stayed at the side, watching. Loki wasn’t entirely sure why he was letting another man play with his possession, but in that moment he didn’t care. He wanted inside of her. 

He flipped her over so she was on her stomach. Then he moved between her legs, forcing her apart. Pulling his cock out once more, he lined up with her and wasted no more time before getting his fill of her.

She cried out and grabbed at the sheet beneath her tightly as Loki’s cock slid into her, forcing her body to accommodate his large cock. When he pushed in deep, he slid an arm around her middle and lifted her up more onto her hands and knees before he started rocking into her.

‘That’s it, let the God fuck you like the whore you are.’ Kilgrave sneered from the side, palming at himself through his trousers.

Loki started moving deliberately, enjoying the little whimpers and moans that he pulled from her. He grabbed hold of her hair and tugged her head backwards, growling as he leaned down and nipped at her neck.

‘ _Fuck_ , she feels so good.’ Loki grunted, quickening his pace.

She couldn’t stop whining, the way his cock was pistoning into her was almost unbearable. He felt so good, _too_ good. But she did her best to hold off, not wanting to cum. She couldn’t cum…

Loki could tell she was holding back. He thrust harder into her, making sure to grind deep against the spots that he knew would drive her insane. Then when he slid a hand down her front underneath her, between her thighs to rub her clit, she knew it was all over.

‘ _No_!’ She wailed, trying to squirm away from him. But he held her tightly and kept rubbing her clit while he fucked her.

‘You WILL cum for me.’ He demanded gruffly and bit her earlobe.

He hadn’t been sure why she seemed so unwilling to cum. But it all became clear soon enough. He was able to keep chasing her pleasure, fucking and rubbing her so well that she had no other option but to cum all over his cock, squeezing him hard.

That’s when Kilgrave turned on the shock collar again. While she was in the throes of her orgasm, the electricity shot through her, making her body shake even more violently. He could feel the difference on his cock and it made him lose concentration as he thrust into her once more, hard and deep. Then he exploded inside her.

Loki collapsed on top of the girl, only _just_ managing not to crush her. His cock twitched inside her, still lodged deep. She was whimpering softly when Kilgrave turned the collar off.

‘Makes her feel so much better, doesn’t it?’ Kilgrave asked knowingly with a smirk.

Loki managed to roll off her, his cock slipping out from her sopping wet cunt. ‘That is quite incredible.’ He said as he ran his fingers down her spine, making her body jerk slightly, she was over sensitive.

‘Come here.’ Kilgrave patted his thigh.

She managed to pull herself up with shaking arms and crawled to him. He pulled her onto his lap and started petting her hair gently. He looked over at Loki, who was totally blissed out and unable to move as he lay on his side, panting.

‘Do you do that often when she cums?’ He asked after getting his breath back.

‘ _Every_ time. She is here for my pleasure, and if her pain adds to that, then she takes it.’ Kilgrave confirmed, giving her bottom a gentle pat, that made her whimper quietly.

After the thorough fucking from Loki, she dozed off to sleep on Kilgrave’s lap while he talked _business_ with Loki. She didn’t care what they were planning, she just wanted to be good and get as less shocks as possible.

She could only hope that one day she would get her chance to escape Kilgrave for good. And not run into a crazed horny God next time.


End file.
